


My King

by itsoundslikeabadjoke



Series: ABO Drabbles (SPN) [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Crowley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoundslikeabadjoke/pseuds/itsoundslikeabadjoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean turned back to the mirror, a chill ran down his spine. He knew that the Hounds had many alphas and omegas, even numbers with betas. But… he had only been introduced to betas thus far.</p><p>So, Crowley was one of those alphas.</p><p>Not entirely sure how he felt about that either, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. At least he knew that he would be safe from harassment from other alphas… If the stories Dean had heard about Crowley were true. He wasn’t scared, Crowley had asked for him. Chosen him, really…</p>
            </blockquote>





	My King

Cold fingers wrapped themselves around his wrist and pulled, forcing him to stand up in front of the family of his absent husband-to-be. The meeting room they were in was extravagant, speaking wealth and power in deep hues of red and shining ebony. There were two couches, black with mahogany hand carved legs, a plush red carpet and a large window facing acres of the King’s land, a lake to the right… It was all very high-class and Dean felt out of place in his tan, handmade tunic and baggy brown pants. His family didn’t look much better.

Hands shaking and stomach in knots, he looked from his father, who stood as a strong and proud alpha, to his younger brother, a much quieter alpha that refused to meet his gaze. John let go of him, nudging him forward to be inspected by a dark haired beta. Cecily stood just about the same height as Dean, though her back was rigid. He was told she didn't like the idea of her uncle crossbreeding with a wild species, like wolves.

And to be honest, neither did Dean.

Any children that he would be allowed to have, would end up being hounds, because apparently their strong souls make their genetics that much more... dominating. He wondered if this 'King' he was being given off to would let him raise his own children. Even at 16, the thought of not being able to be with his pups upset the omega more than being taken away from his sort-of-child brother Sam. Sam was grown up now, didn't need Dean there to catch him when he fell, to protect him. He was an alpha and...

Dean had done a damn good job with raising him, he allowed himself to believe.

He presented his neck for the beta, trying to get the pain of being separated from his brother out of his heart. This was necessary. This was something good he could do for his father's pack. For Sam's future pack. Anything to protect him from Hell's Hounds... By mating with their King, Dean would be sealing a bond with him that assured and alliance for at least until Dean's children grew up.

The beta accepted his offer, closing in on him and sniffing his neck, chuckling as she caught him trembling. "Kinda meek for how large you are, huh pup?" She commented, tone derisive but professional.

His stomach turned when his father scoffed behind him. Don't dishonor your family, Dean. Be strong, Dean. You've been trained for this, omega. He let his body relax a bit as she backed up. He swallowed hard, staring forward without looking her in the eye, unsure of how to reply to that.

Sam spoke up for him. "He's just a bit nervous right now, it's normal for an omega that's leaving their pack." He could tell his brother was still upset by the idea and again, forced himself not to think about it. "But he's really strong and great in fights, if he needs to be and... And great with kids."

"Well that's fantastic, isn't it?" She smiled at Sam, then turned back to Dean. "Well, you're obviously not mated, but of age. Healthy and your medical check says you've never been pregnant, is that right?"

"Yes ma'am." He replied, eyes downcast respectively now. He could do this!

"And have you ever... been with an alpha before?"

"No ma'am, I have not."

She looked him over skeptically, "Are you a virgin then?"

Dean paused for only a second, "No, I've been with a few beta women before now, but I would like to have children... if... my alpha approves."

Cecily chuckled, "Oh, he'll approve alright. I think he'll be quite happy with you, omega. Crowley has a soft spot for the submissive pretty ones." Sam must have made some sort of horrified face behind Dean's shoulder, because she turned to him with knowing smirk. "Oh don't you worry your pretty little head, Sammy, I'm sure Crowley will just spoil him to death."

Dean didn't _want_ to be spoiled to death.

Sam replied, his voice laced with irritation, "It's Sam! And he better treat Dean well, because any alpha would be lucky to have him."

John finally spoke up with a gruff ‘Quiet, boy.’ And that's all he had to say on the issue before Dean was taken away from them to be prepped for the welcoming dinner that was apparently being held in his honor. He had a male beta on either side of him and he wasn’t sure if they were accompanying him or _escorting_ him. Before the door closed behind him, he could hear his father say to the beta, "Sam is having a bit of separation anxiety right now. He'll be fine."

Dean was set in front of a mirror on a cushioned stool, in a room just as richly extravagant as the one he has first been in, though quite a bit smaller.  There was a tub filled with steaming water and bubbles in the corner and he briefly wondered if he’d have to use it in front of his guards. He didn’t have much time to take in his surroundings as another unhappy looking beta woman walked in, a small package in one hand and a large fluffy blue towel in another.

When Dean turned back to the mirror, a chill ran down his spine. He knew that the Hounds had many alphas and omegas, even numbers with betas. But… he had only been introduced to betas thus far.

So, Crowley was one of _those_ alphas.

Not entirely sure how he felt about that either, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. At least he knew that he would be safe from harassment from other alphas… If the stories Dean had heard about Crowley were true. He wasn’t scared, Crowley had asked for him. Chosen him, really… He needed to relax and prepare himself for whatever was to come.

_For Sam._

**Author's Note:**

> First real ABO story, so I'd appreciate some feedback. I'm still working out some things for their meeting in chapter 2... 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
